Prisman
|image = PrismanII.png |Human Host = None. |Gender = Male |Age = 5700 years old |Height = 47 meters |Weight = 35, 000 tons |Home world = Land of Light, Nebula M78 |Series = Ike! Prisman |Type = Ultra |Family = Nah |Affiliation = Grandos, Spygar, Khan Digifer (enemies) |Created by = Mao Wu Kong}} Prisman is an Ultra from The Land Of Light in Nebula M78. Personality Prisman is mostly a kind hearted Ultra. He can get nervous and panicky sometimes, especially if his friends are in danger. He can be reckless and violent, as will be seen in (....spoilers.....) Secret of the Crimson Killer. History Before the Series Studying at a Ultra school, he came to Earth on an excursion when he was a child(classified in Ultra years of course). One of the places they explored was Antartica, to see the different habitats on Earth. He wandered off and spotted a huge translucent, multicoloured rock, when he touched it strange energy surged through him. The prismatic energy mixed with his light and granted him strange abilities. After his superiors discovered his powers, they just thought he had very unique powers. Some time later, when he heard the news of The Returning Ultraman destroying a prismatic rock, Pris-Ma, he felt somewhat sad. Thinking he was the last being to have such powers in the universe, he renamed himself "Prisman" after his multicoloured light powers and dropped his "Ultraman" title. Ike! Prisman Prisman was called into action to defend the Earth from Grandos, an alien prisoner who had escaped from his home planet and had plans to conquer Earth. Thereafter, Prisman fought against Grandos, his follower Spygar, and Khan Digifer, and the 3D Kaiju created by them. Over the course of the series he would receive help and advice from Ultraman, Mirrorman, Fireman, Ultraseven, and many other heroes. He would also fight various enemies, most of whom are allied with Grandos, including Invaders, Killer Go-Ne and the four Go-Ne Generals. After episode 3, He Who Loathes Loud Sounds, he made friends with the kaiju Shugaron, who became his ally thereafter. In A New Friend, yet another kaiju joined his team, namely, Zaurus. Crossover with Mirrablaze TBA Non-Cannon Ultra Hero Taisen! Prisman appeared in this giant chaotic crossover. Ultras started fighting against each other for some reason. In the prologue, Ultraman Ginga fired the Ginga Cross Shoot at Prisman, who absorbed the attack and shot it out in all directions. Victory and Ginga himself was killed by the beam. Soon after, Prisman also exploded. Ultra's Bizarre Adventure Gaiden: The Shiny Menace and Hyper Mutekis Prisman appeared in this chat role play in a restaurant with Blizzard, Legacy and Tiga in an Ultra Restaurant. A Gudon suddenly appeared and suggested having some Fried Fried Twin Tail, before he was refused by the Ultra Cashier. Prisman suggested that the monster go to the Kaiju Sakaba, but Gudon was sucked into a random hole in the floor. It was revealed that that was an antlion pit created by Aribunta. The choju was quickly finished off by Tiga's Zepellion Ray, which prompted the monster's master, Giron Man to surface. After the kaijin dodged attacks with teleportation, he was killed by a combination of Prisman's Prism Shot, Tiga's repeated punches and finally a Legacy Cutter. Then, the true mastermind, Ultraman Dao revealed himself along with another choju, Doragory. Shining Shining Zero, Neo Xenon, Nerf, and Average also arrived and a battle ensued where Doragory was blown up and reformed. Prisman did not catch the rest of the fight, unfortunately. Forms - Red= Red Mode Prisman's crystals turn red. He gains physical strength in this form. Powers & Abilities *Ultra Prism Bracelet: An Ultra Bracelet worn on his left hand. It can be morphed into various weapons. - Orange= Orange Mode Prisman's crystals turn orange. He gains fire-based abilities in this form. Powers & Abilities *Ultra Prism Bracelet: An Ultra Bracelet worn on his left hand. It can be morphed into various weapons. **Prism Fire: Summoned from the Ultra Prism Bracelet. *Spinning Flame Kick: Prisman spins around repeatedly to create friction against the enemy that can cause a large fiery explosion. Used against the Light Fence Barriers of the Kingsauruses, successfully shattering it. - Yellow= Yellow Mode Prisman's crystals glow yellow. He gets increased speed and agility in this mode. Powers & Abilities *Ultra Prism Bracelet: An Ultra Bracelet worn on his left hand. It can be morphed into various weapons. *Enhanced Speed *Enhanced Agility & Reaction *Speeding Dash: Prisman runs around enemies at high speed while striking them repeatedly. The velocity increases damage dealt. - Green= Green Mode Prisman's crystals turn green. He gains powers based on nature and peace. Powers & Abilities *Ultra Prism Bracelet: An Ultra Bracelet worn on his left hand. It can be morphed into various weapons. - Blue= Blue Mode Prisman's crystals glow blue. He has water-based abilities in this form. Powers & Abilities *Ultra Shower: Prisman can extinguish flames when he clasps his hands together. First used to extinguish Kitty Fire's flames. *Blue Beam: A beam of swirling water. *Ultra Prism Bracelet: An Ultra Bracelet worn on his left hand. It can be morphed into various weapons. - Indigo= Indigo Mode Prisman's crystals turn indigo. He has enhanced psychic abilities. Powers & Abilities *Ultra Prism Bracelet: An Ultra Bracelet worn on his left hand. It can be morphed into various weapons. *Ultra Nenriki - Violet= Violet Mode Prisman's crystals glow violet. He has electric-based powers in this mode. Powers & Abilities *Ultra Prism Bracelet: An Ultra Bracelet worn on his left hand. It can be morphed into various weapons. *Electric Beam *Violet Punch *Electric Asteroid - Pris-Ma Armour= Pris-Ma Armour A form used by Prisman later in the series. - }} Trivia *Prisman's concept of prismatic powers was originally used for Ultraman Spectrum (Character), but after Spectrum's series was abandoned, another Ultraman Spectrum page was made by another user, creating a strange situation. *Astra originally took Prisman's place in the series Ike! Astra which was sort of a pilot series before Ike! Prisman *The Pris-Ma Armour picture was made by randomly laying pieces of Pris-Ma over Prisman and putting a light rainbowy colour over everything. Series Ike! Prisman Category:Mao Wu Kong Category:Fan Ultras Category:Ike! Prisman Continuity Category:Fan Characters Category:Fan Ultra Category:M78 Ultras (All Continuities)